Serie Drabble: Contradicciones
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Muchas veces callamos lo que pensamos, otras mantenemos tras máscaras la importancia de los hechos y palabras de quienes apreciamos, solo nos queda plasmarlo en las hojas que serán quemadas al pasar el siguiente fic participa en el reto "Golems de Comunicación" del Topic "Los desafíos de Miranda Lotto" del foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Allen Walker

**Serie Drabble:**

 **Contradicciones**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker.

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Género: Angst**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** IC

 **Summary: Muchas veces callamos lo que pensamos, otras mantenemos tras máscaras la importancia de los hechos y palabras de quienes apreciamos, solo nos queda plasmarlo en las hojas que serán quemadas al pasar el siguiente fic participa en el reto "Golems de Comunicación" del Topic "Los desafíos de Miranda Lotto" del foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon? ¿Spoiler? No tengo idea...7u7r

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 999 aprox. (según contador de palabras)**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1:**

 **Allen Walker**

 **"Maestro"**

"En cada paso que daba, la primera vez, cuando iba de camino a la Orden mirando como el tren se tragaba los metros de rieles y paisajes de Inglaterra, pensé en que eras buena persona... Aun, cuando me habías abandonado en la india a la interperie y sin saber como me las arreglaría para llegar, aun tuve la esperanza de volver a verlo y tener una disculpa por su parte.

Una que dudaba que llegara, luego de conocer la Orden, a Hevlaska, a Lenalee, a Kanda, y a todos los demás que buscaban liberar las almas que habían sido encadenadas en una mentira por el Conde, supe que tratabas de mostrarme algo...creí, como un ingenuo que era el significado de hogar.

Para cuando vine a pasar por tanto dolor, para ver que estabas bien ¡Estupido Maestro!, preocupado porque los Noé estaban matando a diestra y siniestra por el corazón, aun así, cuando pasamos por una muerte casi que irreversible en manos del diabolico juego de los Noé, apareces como un aliado y pensé en que serias la última persona que quisiera ver en este último momento.

Pero, me alegraba muy, pero MUY en el fondo que estuvieras bien y cuando la ira de ver morir a mis amigos frente a mis ojos y ver la sonrisa del Conde no soporte que sólo hablarás y no le disparases, por ello cuando ataque al Conde Milenario, sentí una extraña opresión como si estuviera Hundiéndome en aguas profundas, pero cuando por lo menos pensé que al morir me llevaría al enemigo de la humanidad, usaste a Marian y me negaste siquiera seguirlo.

Lo mas extraño, fueron tus palabras: "No te enfrentes al Conde con odio"

Cuando estábamos en la habitación del huevo, me sentí extraño al ver como compartias tu misión con nosotros — _Aunque sabia que tu solías usarme como cebo_ —Pero, maestro al parecer tenías algo más que ocultarme, aun viviendo contigo no lo hubiera pensado.

Descubrir que soy un Noé, que lo sabias y que solo en este instante supe que tras Mana había algo mas y si en verdad era yo a quien le hablaba. Luego, de aquello no podía acercarme en ninguna forma a ti, la Orden vigilaba mis pasos por el simple hecho del Arca ser contralada por hecho de mis pensamientos.

Tus acciones y palabras tan distintas a lo que sucedía, mientras estabas en central, la oscura sombra que me perseguía parecía burlarse y aunque la primera vez, le tuve miedo, luego me fui acostumbrando a algo que era común y no eran normal.

La vigilancia de Link, era persistente y aun la invasión Akuma para recuperar el huevo, se volvió una masacre en la que muchos murieron y en la que me disparaste con Judgement, pensé en que aún pensabas un poco en quien era yo.

Si, eso quise pensar aún viendo como tus ojos me miraban con una indiferencia y en el fondo podía ver...¿Aprecio o Lástima?

No lo sabía, aunque estábamos rodeados de Crown, estábamos mas cerca que nunca me hablaste como si fuese un extraño, lejos del trato que solías darme y saber que en ese abrazo me darías una noticia de ese tipo, pero como si confortarás con ello el hecho de ser consumido por el Noé y en el que mataría a quienes aprecio.

Pero, al parecer esa seria la última vez que te vería.

O al menos eso pensé, hasta ahora cuando te vi ante mi como la primera vez que nos embarcamos en este mundo y en el que me dabas la opción mas fácil.

"Huir", cuando sabias que tenía miedo y me extendiste por ultima vez tu mano, siendo esta la mas amable de todas las que me has extendido, dándome consuelo en vivir en un mundo ilusorio con un Mana, que comenzó a ser desconocido ante mis ojos..

Te odie por ello y a la vez, quise entender a "Nea", no podía odiarte ni a ti, ni al Noé, porque ambos eran humanos y por tanto podían tener sus razones, las cuales quiero comprender, aun si es inevitable el destino que me aguarda.

Este era el momento de volver, no entendería la verdad sino me acercaba a ella y por ello decidí ir hasta ese lugar, sin importar el precio.

La enorme mansión, esa donde se resguardaba la verdad tras "Nea", quien luchaba contra el Conde en una obsesiva pelea familiar y aun así, entre esos sueños pude ver un ser humano que también pudo sentir dolor y alegría con otros seres humanos.

Al final, siempre suele ser que no era lo que pensaba"

Ahora, al enviar esta carta entre las brasas del fuego e impotente al saber que tu sabias la verdad, que todo ese tiempo juntos siempre te preocupaste por lo que sucedería conmigo y como un idiota imprudente ante el abominable Cardenal de Apócrifos, sonreiste en tu arrogancia como lo que eras: Un humano.

Solo por el estúpido orgullo , pude pensar en que podía vencer al enfrentar a Apócrifos y por el, también lucho a mi manera hasta el final.

Mire el ocaso, allí estaba el color rojizo que bañaba el cielo y en el que pude pensar en que siendo como eras maestro, mantenías tu arrogancia y eso realmente era confortante.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reporte 0025: he hecho contacto con el Noé, es realmente extraño y actúo como A.W. para fingir y medir mi lealtad, ha sido atacado por el mismo Conde y este ha sobrevivido, no obstante, el solo hecho de observar el atardecer fijo su mirada como sino hubiese un mañana.

Guardado en el reporte mental de H.L.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga cumpliendo con el reto Xd**

 **Si, ya se soy como un fantasma en el foro de Man pero siempre regreso asi como los Noé(Wey, que analogía tan ṕrofunda )**

 **pero aqui como os dije les cumpliria XD**


	2. Road Kamelot

**Serie Drabble:**

 **Contradicciones**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Road Kamelot.

 **Clasificación:** ¿K, K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Género: Angst**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** Manga  & Anime

 **Summary: Muchas veces callamos lo que pensamos, otras mantenemos tras máscaras la importancia de los hechos y palabras de quienes apreciamos, solo nos queda plasmarlo en las hojas que serán quemadas al pasar el siguiente fic participa en el reto "Golems de Comunicación" del Topic "Los desafíos de Miranda Lotto" del foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon? ¿Spoiler? Aún tengo problemas con ello.

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Road Kamelot**

 **"Decimocuarto"**

"Sus ojos llenos de bondad, aun para aquellos que le hacen daño son a veces tentadores de corromper y aunque era gentil, tras el se encontraba algo mas que causó una extraña atracción.

«Allen Walker » ese era su nombre, aun más era gracioso saber que no le mataría incluso si su vida dependiera de ello; no obstante se volvió una constante obsesiva y deseaba quebrar aquella voluntad tan férrea que se asía de la bondad de un mundo estúpido.

Tal vez, ese chico sería interesante..

Las memorias, los sueños y pensamientos se hallaban en las cajas de regalo que deambulan en la trémula y suave luz de las levitantes velas.

Las órdenes del conde eran imperativas y divertidas, pero había algo que le inquietaba con respecto al niño maldito.

Su historia era una tragicomedia, no obstante el conde le dejó vivir y eso era inusual. De todos modos eso no importaba.

 _O eso pensó en ese momento..._

Pero, solo saber que Tyki había acallado su voz y la gentileza tras aquel chico, se le hizo insoportable... A tal punto de fastidiar al mismo Tyki.

Cuando, estaba en el Arca en medio de aquel juego donde podrían divertirse no solo ella y la familia que tanto quería, tenía una sensación nostálgica que vino con la muerte de Skin Bolic, pero había algo más que eso...

La ansiedad y euforia que sentía con cada paso que daba al cruzar sus puertas, era la expectativa de ver cuánto aquel chico albino de ojos claros había crecido y también que tal era tocarle, más allá de esta guerra.

Cuando sintió su paso por la puerta y se abalanzó hasta el, supo que era especial más allá de solo ser un exorcista inusual, deslizo sus labios contra los de él, anhelando alguna corrupción de esa pureza e inocencia que solo aceptó recibirla lo que le causó euforia y la molesta interrupción de Lero, fue la que cortó ese acto mismo de intimidad.

A Tyki, también le gustaba ese chico y eso era algo interesante.

Aun, se divirtió con ello al ver al Bookman tratando de deducir lo obvio a sus ojos, pero era algo que Tyki no debía saber, por ahora... Pero, el más gracioso era el humano chino que trataba de extender sus manos hasta el cuchillo de mesa, era realmente gracioso y tan lastimero ver la desesperación de la humanidad por tratar de luchar de forma innecesaria y mucho más dejándose llevar por las emociones.

Eso a veces le hacía reír, otras la entristecía, otras veces se resignaba y pocas, como en el caso de Skin Bolic, llorar.

Aun, después de ser apuñalada por el inusual Bookman Junior y deshecho ese sueño, volver a ver al conde Milenario aquel hermoso día de primavera y ver el informe de la orden sobre el mismo chico que había besado, era el décimo cuarto.

Cuando vio al Conde llevarse la mano al rostro, dudando de su actuar la noche en que se encontró con aquel chico.

Ella dudaba, que el Conde recordará y mucho menos sus otros hermanos, quienes habían muerto muchos años antes y con la muerte de aquel Noé, sus memorias estaban difusas, por alguna razón la muerte de Nea afecto también los recuerdos de aquel entonces.

Aun, sentía pena por Allen quien sería consumido por el Noé muy pronto y por alguna razón, sintió algo de tristeza. Por supuesto, estaba muy feliz porque Allen Walker fuera el decimocuarto y otra parte quería saber cómo ese obstinado albino lucharía contra la voluntad casi ineludible de Noé.

Después de forzarlo a decidir su bando, era una situación en la que cualquier humano común perdería la cordura, pero Allen no lo hizo y entonces Wisely le ofreció una visita a las memorias de Alma Karma y Kanda Yu.

¿Era posible que un exorcista tuviese miedo a los fantasmas?

Era ridículo, pero gracioso ver asustado al albino que suele mantenerse firme y ver como la misma inocencia del albino parecía quebrarse ante los fantasmas de ira y odio del Segundo Exorcista, cuando supo la verdad, no podía soportar verlo así por ello extendió su mano para no dejarlo perderse en aquella bruma de odio.

Cuando le tuvo entre sus brazos sintió algo de cariño, era el traidor de la familia y aun así, el Conde quería estar a su lado. Sintió como su respiración se calmaba con ello también sus lágrimas y al verlo a los ojos llenos de dolor y confusión, sintió compasión por él, por el pasado, por el fin que tendría aquel corazón noble de rostro marcado por la vida cruel y humana que regía este mundo.

Ahora, al verle atrapado en el mundo de los sueños y en la mansión en donde todo comenzó le daba la sensación de ser solo eso...Allen, era tan bueno, tan noble e incluso el perfecto héroe de un cuento, pero no era algo real solo uno de los tantos desconocidos de la historia que hicieron de ella algo interesante.

Tal vez, el decimocuarto sentía aquella marca inusual en la historia humana donde el siendo un villano no podía ser un héroe porque seria solo una mentira para quien era.

Un Noé, un villano, un enemigo de su familia y de la humanidad, o tal vez...¿Un salvador? O ¿Un ejecutor?

El decimocuarto, representaba para ellos esperanza y para otros muerte, era una contradicción única de la historia entre los humanos y su inevitable destrucción, una que el podía crear para todo ello.

No importaba ahora, solo se mantendría en el mundo de los sueños hasta el momento de despertar de aquel valle de pensamientos y contradicciones que rondaban la mente humana y tambien...la suya.


	3. Lenalee Lee

**Serie Drabble:**

 **Contradicciones**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lenalee Lee

 **Clasificación:** ¿K, K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Género: Angst**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** Manga  & Anime

 **Summary: Muchas veces callamos lo que pensamos, otras mantenemos tras máscaras la importancia de los hechos y palabras de quienes apreciamos, solo nos queda plasmarlo en las hojas que serán quemadas al pasar el** **tiempo. El** **siguiente fic participa en el reto "Golems de Comunicación" del Topic "Los desafíos de Miranda Lotto" del foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon? ¿Spoiler? Aún tengo problemas con ello.

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras:** 449 Aprox.

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Lenalee Lee**

 **"** **Decisión** **"**

"¿No podía haber sido distinto? Solía preguntarse al ver a aquel chico albino, que solía pensar bondadosamente en los demás que siempre colocaba a los otros antes que así mismo, no pensaba en si moría le importaría a nadie.

Su extraña determinación, tan dedicado a su misión de salvar almas que no podía ella ver u otro exorcista admirar excepto Lavi, que fue quien vio aquello y lo describió como : _"El infierno"_

Pero, allí ese albino le demostraba como corría colocando su cuerpo para que otros se salvaran incluso sus enemigos y aunque a veces odiara aquello de el, solía pensar que era guapo, negándose a ir por el hilo de aquel pensamiento se concentro en la misión que tenían ahora cuando debían capturarle vivo o muerto.

¿Acaso no es Allen mi amigo? O ¿Es mi enemigo?

Lucha solo, se expone solo al peligro por salvarlos a todos y...¿Que ha ganado con eso? Siempre suele reír, siempre suele decidir por el bien de otros y ella...¿Que?

Solo decide llorar en los momentos en que mas fuertes deben ser, cuando necesitan su apoyo se resigna, así como en el Arca, aun no importando que las puertas hubieran sido destruidas aun Allen Walker seguía luchando, aun viendo el odio que le propinaba la orden al saber que era el decimocuarto seguía luchando con ellos como aliados, aun sabiendo que se convertiría en un Noe aun se sacrificaba por ellos con su resolución.

Se llevo las manos a los ojos, al pensar en ese momento en que huyo y en el que sus palabras aun la hacían sentir una inútil: _Los amo a todos, Te amo Lenalee, La orden siempre_ _sera_ _mi hogar..._

¿Como podía odiarle? ¿Como podía luchar con el sin dañar su corazón y destruir su mundo?

Era su amiga y aun así, no lo había apoyado, no había hecho nada por el como amigo, había escuchado que Jhonny Gil, uno de los científicos había decidido seguir a ayudar a Allen, ella también quería hacerlo.

Pero, Marie le había dicho que ella tenia un hogar, personas que se preocupaban y aun así..¿Acaso Allen no lo tenia?¿No eran sus amigos y aun así lo abandonaban?

Cuando encontraron a Kanda, supo que Allen había hecho algo en el por su actitud y su cambio en todo sentido. Pero, incluso el decidió hacer algo y ella... ¿que haría?

Decidió solo una cosa: Lucharía porque Allen tuviera un lugar al cual regresar y sabia que el lucharía por regresar a este hogar."

Lenalee tomo la hoja, la lanzo al fuego sabiendo que la única palabra que estaba escrita, en resumen de todos sus pensamientos, era una frase : Allen Volverá, eso es seguro.


	4. Komui Lee

**Serie Drabble:**

 **Contradicciones**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Komui Lee

 **Clasificación:** ¿K, K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Género: Angst**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** Manga  & Anime

 **Summary: Muchas veces callamos lo que pensamos, otras mantenemos tras máscaras la importancia de los hechos y palabras de quienes apreciamos, solo nos queda plasmarlo en las hojas que serán quemadas al pasar el** **tiempo. El** **siguiente fic participa en el reto "Golems de Comunicación" del Topic "Los desafíos de Miranda Lotto" del foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon? ¿Spoiler? Aún tengo problemas con ello.

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras:** 449 Aprox.

 **Capítulo** **4:**

 **Komui** **Lee**

 **"** **Suplica** **"**

"¿No podía haber sido distinto? Solía preguntarse al ver a aquel chico albino, que solía pensar bondadosamente en los demás que siempre colocaba a los otros antes que así mismo, no pensaba en si moría le importaría a nadie.

Su extraña determinación, tan dedicado a su misión de salvar almas que no podía ella ver u otro exorcista admirar excepto Lavi, que fue quien vio aquello y lo describió como : _"El infierno"_

Pero, allí ese albino le demostraba como corría colocando su cuerpo para que otros se salvaran incluso sus enemigos y aunque a veces odiara aquello de el, solía pensar que era guapo, negándose a ir por el hilo de aquel pensamiento se concentro en la misión que tenían ahora cuando debían capturarle vivo o muerto.

¿Acaso no es Allen mi amigo? O ¿Es mi enemigo?

Lucha solo, se expone solo al peligro por salvarlos a todos y...¿Que ha ganado con eso? Siempre suele reír, siempre suele decidir por el bien de otros y ella...¿Que?

Solo decide llorar en los momentos en que mas fuertes deben ser, cuando necesitan su apoyo se resigna, así como en el Arca, aun no importando que las puertas hubieran sido destruidas aun Allen Walker seguía luchando, aun viendo el odio que le propinaba la orden al saber que era el decimocuarto seguía luchando con ellos como aliados, aun sabiendo que se convertiría en un Noe aun se sacrificaba por ellos con su resolución.

Se llevo las manos a los ojos, al pensar en ese momento en que huyo y en el que sus palabras aun la hacían sentir una inútil: _Los amo a todos, Te amo Lenalee, La orden siempre_ _sera_ _mi hogar..._

¿Como podía odiarle? ¿Como podía luchar con el sin dañar su corazón y destruir su mundo?

Era su amiga y aun así, no lo había apoyado, no había hecho nada por el como amigo, había escuchado que Jhonny Gil, uno de los científicos había decidido seguir a ayudar a Allen, ella también quería hacerlo.

Pero, Marie le había dicho que ella tenia un hogar, personas que se preocupaban y aun así..¿Acaso Allen no lo tenia?¿No eran sus amigos y aun así lo abandonaban?

Cuando encontraron a Kanda, supo que Allen había hecho algo en el por su actitud y su cambio en todo sentido. Pero, incluso el decidió hacer algo y ella... ¿que haría?

Decidió solo una cosa: Lucharía porque Allen tuviera un lugar al cual regresar y sabia que el lucharía por regresar a este hogar."

Lenalee tomo la hoja, la lanzo al fuego sabiendo que la única palabra que estaba escrita, en resumen de todos sus pensamientos, era una frase : Allen Volverá, eso es seguro.


End file.
